Trust Me, My Panda
by Mirai Kusakurin
Summary: Raito has won some of L's trust and he thinks that he would be a good pet after his New World is created. Every thing is going right and he just might be lucky enough to learn his name. But something gets in the way of his little plan... Mpreg RxL spoiler
1. Chapter 1

I know that mpreg is kinda… weird… with some people. I used to be like "ewwww!" but I actually read a few, and they weren't that bad. ^^ BUT! The thing that inspired me was… when I dreamt that L was preggers. Okay, that's just WEIIIRRDDD. But I have no way to have any control over my dreams. My only excuse is that my imagination is running wild 24/7. o.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters…

L: Thank God.

Raito: What?

L:… Just shut up.

Ahaha. Love at first sight, right? –snort- Anyway read on.

He gripped the sheets above his head, his back arching off the bed. He let out small moans when Raito hit that spot and threw his head back. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this. He knew that doing this meant he was losing. But _God_, it felt so good. He bit down on his lip, trying to stop the noises from going past his lips.

Teeth nipped at his neck, and he moved his hands from the sheets to the brunette's hair, tugging gently. He was going too slow, teasing him and waiting to hear him plead, but L didn't plead or beg for anything. He never had before, and he wasn't about to start.

He wrapped his legs around Raito's and lifted his hips off the bed, making small noises of pleasure. He sighed softly and turned the brunette's face, pressing their lips together roughly. Raito groaned and thrust his hips up hard, earning a muffled cry from his lover. Every time, he was rewarded with that wonderful sound, each getting louder and a little more desperate.

L finally turned his head away, panting, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. The boy was killing him. They'd done this before; what had made him want to do something different, like this? He had always been the more dominant one, but after last night, with what happened with Higuchi, Raito changed. He was even more dominant than L had been before.

He tightened around the younger male, and his thrusts became erratic and wild again. He gazed up to see a red gleam in Raito's eyes that he swore wasn't there before. But then again, his mind was just a big puddle. He nearly melted in Raito's arms. How was he expected to really think clearly when they were doing _this?_

His eyes widened for a moment, then fluttered closed as he came with Raito. Where had that thought come from? Their relationship was strictly physical, nothing more. He didn't like being held or to be given too much attention. It annoyed him and made him want to push people away even more.

Raito collapsed on L, burying his face in his neck. He trailed butterfly kisses down to his chest, over his heart. L opened his eyes and pushed the brunette off of him, turning his head the other way. He waited until he could breathe properly again before he grabbed the handcuffs he had carelessly thrown on the floor next to the bed, and attached them to the younger male and himself.

He lay on his back and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. He just wanted to sleep for half an hour. That would be enough to get him by.

"Ryuu…"

L turned his back to Raito. It's not that he really had anything against the teenager (obviously), but he didn't care for any pet names. He wasn't going to get too attached to Raito. That wasn't part of being a detective.

He heard the other sigh and rolled onto his back again, looking at him, and smiling every so slightly. "Did you say something, Raito-kun?"

Raito narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, smirking slightly. Despite his smirk, L knew he was getting irritated. The detective didn't respond to anything other than his alias or "L". He lived to test people, especially the brunette. It was fun, and he was able to say that his percentage of Kira would go up.

Raito moved his fingers lazily up L's side, making him squirm slightly. "Ryuuzaki…" His eyes softened slightly and he nipped softly at his neck, earning a sigh from the other. "You'll let me touch you like this…" His hand rubbed along his inner thigh, sucking on his pale skin. "But you won't let me hold you." He wrapped an arm around his middle and nuzzled his neck again. He glared when the raven-haired man tried to pull away and only pulled him closer. "Why not?"

L growled and attempted to push him away. "I do not like to be touched too much, Raito-kun. It makes me uncomfortable, and I would appreciate it if you let me go."

Raito stared down at him, the muscle in his jaw jumping slightly. "Ryuuzaki…" He sighed and let him go, watching him retreat to the bathroom. He waited a few minutes after he heard the shower going and stood, quietly opening the door and locking the door behind him. He snuck into the shower behind L, wrapping his arms around his middle, earning a sort of surprised gasped from the other. He grinned down at the glaring detective and planted a kiss on his lips.

L sighed impatiently and looked away from Raito. He knew the brunette hated to be ignored. He grabbed the soap and started washing his body, aware of Raito's eyes on him the entire time. He forced back a smirk and moved his soapy hands over his body sensually, going up to Raito's arms that were still around him, then went back down to his upper thighs, glancing back at the brunette. He saw the look in his eyes and frowned.

He tried to pry his arms from around his stomach, but he was pushed against the wall, feeling something wet and cold probing at his entrance. He gasped and pushed back against the digit, letting his head fall back onto Raito's shoulder. "R-Raito-kun… you—nnngh!"

"Damn you, Ryuuzaki," Raito breathed in his ear, licking up the shell. "You always manage to do this to me… It's so unfair…" He thrusted his finger into L hard and a little roughly. L moaned loudly and tried to clutch at the wall to keep himself up. "Ryuu… You have to trust me… You trust me during _this_…" He pushed in another finger, scissoring them and pinching the nerves, making L whimper. "So why don't you trust me any other time?"

L only whimpered again and arched his back. "Nnn… Raito—please…" Raito pulled his fingers out and L sighed softly. He frowned again when Raito took a step back, looking at L expectantly. Damn it all. He didn't even have to say anything. This meant that L had to WORK for it.

The detective growled softly, but stepped forward, his dark eyes seeming to sparkle. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Raito's. he trailed his lips down, across his jaw line, to the base of his neck. He sucked lightly on the skin there, then bit down hard, marking him. He received a small noise from the other, but that wasn't enough.

He went lower, running his tongue to his chest. He took his member into one of his hands and dipped his tongue into his navel. Raito shivered and took a deep, shaky breath, entangling his fingers into L's hair. The detective smirked up at him as he flicked his tongue out over the tip. Raito narrowed his eyes and jerked on L's hair.

"A little impatient, Raito-kun?" L said, grinning slightly. He only received a dirty look in return that made him chuckle softly. He licked up the sensitive underside, watching his lover's expression. The brunette's hips were swaying subconsciously into L's mouth, his lips parted and his eyes fluttering closed.

L thought that Raito was always beautiful, but he loved seeing his real emotions on his face. He usually wore a calm façade, but when he was screaming and moaning L's name, he seemed… almost like a normal human being, like he didn't have anything to hide. To know that he could feel '_real'_ emotions was almost a relief for L.

The detective took half of him into his mouth, sucking hard and cupping his sac, squeezing lightly. Raito's head fell back against the wall, his hips jerking up, and L's alias on his lips.

L hummed around the pulsing muscle and Raito cried out, his nails digging into L's scalp. The detective stood and was pushed against the wall once again, but this time he was expecting it. He wrapped his legs around Raito's waist and pushed his hips down, clinging to the brunette.

Raito put his hands on the wall, on either side of L's face. He bucked his hips into his wildly, watching him write and squirm against the wall. "T-tell me you don't want this… And I won't ever bother you again." He waited for his answer, but L only shook his head and moaned. "Tell me, Ryuuz—_ahh—_ki… you don't want me touching you… That you don't want to feel _this_ anymore."

Something that sounded like a whine came from L's throat, and he clung to Raito tighter, shaking his head again. "N-no… Don't-ah!- stop…"

Raito smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to L's in a rough and desperate kiss. The raven-haired man arched his back and returned the kiss, his toes curling every time Raito hit his prostate. "Raito…" His whole body was trembling, and he fought to keep from shouting random things that he'd regret later.

Raito didn't just want it to be physical. He actually felt something for L. The said detective felt happy for a moment, but he had to remind himself that it was just the feeling of going the edge that made him feel that way. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he cried out a few incoherent sentences that just sounded like noises and random syllables. Raito screamed and sank to the floor, bringing L with him. He held onto L securely, his forehead resting on his shoulder, while L's face was burning and buried in Raito's chest. When the brunette caught his breath, he stood shakily and looked down at L. He looked absolutely exhausted, his eyelids only half-open. He looked up into honey orbs and smiled slowly. He stood, leaning on the wall for some support.

He washed himself again and sighed once more. What a waste of water. He left Raito in the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. He pulled his pants on and collapsed in the bed, curling up and pressing his thumb to his bottom lip.

---

Raito looked down at the sleeping detective and ran his hands through that dark hair. Despite it always looking tangled and so messy, it was actually soft and a he could move his fingers through it easily. He smiled and crawled into the bed next to L, pulling him close. L, the greatest detective in the world, was his and only his. The man who was so afraid to be touch, and who probably wouldn't trust Raito as far as he could throw him… had given in.

A dark smirk spread across his lips. Kira was going to win, and L was going to live to see his success. The brunette was going to prove him wrong. One day, L would come to love Kira.

He held back a laugh and settled on the bed, brushing his lips against L's cold skin. He nuzzled him and fell into a content sleep, happy that everything was finally going to work in his favor.

If only he had heard Ryuk cackling silently in a corner of the room. "This will be very interesting…" He looked at L and cackled again, then disappeared through the wall, going in search for some apples.

Yaaay, I finished a chapter, and I'm sooo tired. It's really not that late, but… I always need sleep, for some reason. Maybe I'm turning into a cat… Anyway, please review. I need to know if I suck and should stop writing period, or if I'm just so awesome that I should continue. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, mi God. Thank you sooo much for the reviews. 3 I was so happy. I was also surprised, because I _have_ gotten a little… er, what's the word… bolder, I guess. XDD Oh, shame, shame. Oh well. At least you guys liked it.

Hope you like this one, too. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Notes or any of its characters, blabla…

* * *

L turned over on his side and curled up into his pillow that was asleep with his arm lazily thrown over the detective's side. Said detective yawned and opened his eyes slowly, seeing Raito's relaxed face, his hair having a slight case of bed head. He smiled and squirmed out of his arms, going into one of his drawers for his shirt—the chain would reach, luckily. He pulled it on and looked at the brunette again. He really did look peaceful and happy in his sleep, but…

He crawled back onto the bed and tried to shake him awake. "Raito-kun. Get up."

Raito groaned softly and turned over, jerking the covers over his head. "Five more fucking minutes…" He grumbled. He wasn't a very nice person when he woke up. L had learned this the hard way. A few months ago, he'd tried to wake Raito up earlier than usual because he was hungry, and the chain wouldn't have reached. So after five attempts, he got a fist in his face and a split and bloody lip. Of course, Raito had also got a foot to his stomach. That had woken him up.

L huffed and pulled the covers down and crawled on top of him. "But Raiiiittoooooo…" He pouted and poked his side, earning a soft giggle from the other. He grinned evilly and poked him again.

"L, stop!" Raito demanded, trying to hold back a laugh. "I'm going to chain you to the bed."

L snickered. "That wouldn't be much of a punishment."

Raito just rolled his eyes and shifted under the covers, trying to get comfortable and go to sleep again. "You're the one that forced me to be chained up to you again, Ryuu."

L pouted again and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Yes, but it didn't seem to bother you an hour ago…" He received no response and huffed again. He nipped at Raito's ear lobe until he finally got a tired sound from the brunette. He smiled and sat up on him, poking his sides again. Raito started squirming, and tried to push L's hands away. L grinned and only poked him harder. The brunette's quiet giggles turned into loud laughter, making L laugh with him.

"Ry-Ryuuzaki! Stop!"

L did as he said and rested his body the other's. "I just wanted to hear you laugh…" he said, intertwining his fingers with Raito's.

Raito cocked an eyebrow at him and frowned, but squeezed his hand gently. "Why? You couldn't have done it another time, when I _wasn't _half-asleep?"

L knit his eyebrows together and sighed, laying his head on Raito's chest. "It feels like we're going to have to say goodbye soon…" He lay there for only a few moments before he stood and pulled on the chain, bringing the brunette with him. He started to make coffee, avoiding Raito's gaze. Did the other know that he already knew about everything? He was afraid to tell him that the whole task force could see the Shinigami, Rem. But why? It wasn't like he was really afraid of Raito getting mad. Maybe it was just that the detective thought Raito would leave him, if he thought he knew everything.

He bit on his lip and lowered his head. No matter how he felt, Kira would have to be put to justice.

"Why do you think that?" Raito asked softly by his ear, making him jump slightly.

L snapped his head to look at the brunette. "Why do I think what?" Had he said something out loud that he shouldn't have?

"Why do you think that we'll have to say goodbye soon?" He brushed his slips against his neck, and L tilted his head to the side a little.

"It's just a feeling," L said, pressing his body back again his lover's. Raito wrapped his arms around his waist, messing with the hem of his jeans. He nipped at the bare skin on L's shoulder and lightly rocked against him. L made a small noise and rolled his own hips back, his head lolling more to the side and back, one of his hands going into Raito's hair and tugging slightly.

Raito's hand went down further, kneading L through his pants, almost like a cat. L groaned, arching his back.

"We… shouldn't be doing this again," he gasped, his hips rocking back and forth, into Raito's hand and back against his hips. "We should get to… Ooh… work."

"You don't really mean that," Raito said huskily. He pushed L forward onto the counter, his hand slipping inside his pants, slowly gliding up and down his member. "You want this just as much as I do." He jerked the detective's pants down and slapped his ass, earning a small squeak from the older man. He slipped a finger inside his entrance, barely brushing against his prostate.

L's mind melted. That bastard just loved teasing, getting him to do what he wanted, the exact way he wanted it. He tried to push back against the intruding digit, but Raito only stopped his movements. "Hhaah… Y-yess… B-but… someday, we'll get caught…"

Raito chuckled darkly and pushed in another finger and swirled his tongue over L's pulse point, hearing a desperate moan from the detective. "And I can't wait for that day. Then, we don't have to wait for the right time and make up some lame excuse… and I can fuck you more."

L whimpered and clenched his jaw. "Then why don't you just fuck me now?" he asked, crying out when he felt his fingers finally brush against his nerves.

Raito growled and wrapped his fingers around L's member and pushed in hard, shoving him against the counter more. "Because… I wanted this to last longer… but if you're so impatient, I'll give it to you." Without leaving him, he pulled L back onto the floor, bucking his hips up. "Now, I'm going to fuck you so hard that Kira will be the last thing on your mind," he panted into his ear. "For once."

L let out a low moan, bouncing up and down on the brunette, spreading his legs out more. "Raito… Raito… Hnn, _Light_." He suddenly pulled his body away from Raito, and turned his body around. He settled himself back on the other's hips and impaled himself, his eyes clouding over with ecstasy. He threw his head back, pressing his hips down onto Raito's. He moved his back more like a dancer, his back arching constantly, his hips rolling down. He gently pushed Raito back to the floor, biting on his lip.

Raito's nails dug into the tile floor as he looked up at L. He never thought the detective could move like THAT. It was like L hadn't been the submissive one for the first time, only an hour before. He let his head drop to the floor, watching L's blushing face contort into what was only absolute pleasure. That was what made him nearly fly over the edge.

As Raito filled him, L still rode him, until he couldn't hold back anymore. He screamed Raito's name, his body convulsing. He fell forward, catching himself by his hands before he crushed Raito for a second time. He closed his eyes, slowly getting his mind back. He was ready to have some coffee and happily go down to the investigation room, when he heard the door slam. His eyes snapped open and he stood quickly. He gathered his clothes, peeking out of the kitchen. No one was there, which mean that someone was actually there when he and Raito were busy in the kitchen. "This could be a problem."

---

Matsuda ran down the hall, screaming. That was the worst thing he had _ever_ seen in his life. He had never heard anything more… disturbing. He was scarred for life now. "Yagami-saaaan!" he cried, running through the door. "Ryuuzaki… Raito… Did… bad… IT WAS SO _HORRIFYING_!"

Everyone looked at Matsuda like he was insane. L and Raito, doing something bad? Impossible. They were both very smart and they wouldn't do anything bad. Raito was a perfect little angel. He was the chief's son; he would never try to do anything that was considered **bad**. He and L had the same views on things like that.

"What's horrible?"

Matsuda's body stiffened and whipped around to look at Raito and L, who were just walking into the room. "Um, n-nothing," he said, bringing his hands up, as if to protect himself from something.

"Matsuda told us he thought that you and L were doing something 'bad'," Aizawa said, looking unamused.

Raito blinked and titled his side to the side innocently, looking confused. "We didn't do anything bad…" He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Matsuda. "We weren't even aware that you were in the same room, Matsuda-san." He then looked at L, still seeming innocent. "Ryuuzaki-san?"

L walked over to the computer, and that's when Matsuda realized how much trouble he was in. If they had heard him, they wouldn't be down here as fast. They wouldn't be acting to clueless. Also, the china would still be connecting them with only six feet of distance.

The detective shrugged and moved his mouse around, his screen coming back to life and bringing up the Internet again. "I have no idea what Matsuda-kun is talking about. But…" He turned in his chair to rest his black gaze on the other man. "It is not very mature or nice of you to make up stories like that. If you're going to lie, at least make them believable."

Matsuda looked around, his face heating up slightly. How could they all think he was lying? He never lied! "Wha—but!! They were screaming a-and—"

Aizawa sighed and looked back to his papers. "Just drop it already. We know you're bored, but the rest of us are working hard. So shut up, Matsuda."

Matsuda gaped and tried a few more times, but an annoyed look from both L and the Chief at the same time made him want to cower in the corner. He huffed and tried to work again. He occasionally looked back to see L and Raito exchanging a few words in a whisper to each other, and even a smile or two.

One time, L even started laughing. It wasn't a quiet chuckle or even a sarcastic snicker. Raito was leaning over the back of the detective's chair, gaping at his screen. "Ryuuzaki! That's not something you should laugh at!" He smacked the back of L's head and crossed his arms, while L simply leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Actually, it's quite humorous, Raito-kun," L said, holding back his snickers behind his hand.

Soichiro looked up from his work, frowning. "What is it?" he asked, standing up to see what the detective thought was so funny. L quickly clicked out of it and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Yagami-san, it's nothing. It's just another threat from a Kira supporter."

"Yeah, another threat to _you_," Raito said, looking ready to slap him again. "How is that funny?"

L smiled impishly up at his lover, chewing on his thumb. "I'm just somewhat surprised that I'd actually run into something like that.

---

"I think you should go home for a while."

Raito's head snapped up from resting on L's bare stomach. He looked hurt and shook his head. "Why? Do you want me to?"

L rolled his eyes. That wasn't going to work on him. He knew that Raito didn't really want to stay with him. He brushed his fingers against the brunette's cheek and found himself smiling when he leaned into his touch. "It's not that I _want_ you to leave—" Only half true—"but that you should. Your father knows that we're not being forced to see each other anymore—everyone does. So unless you want to tell him that you sleep with me, then you should go home and see your family. Don't you miss them?"

"Yes… but I like staying here with you." He lay his head down on his stomach again, closing his eyes.

L sighed and started to run his hands through Raito's hair. He wished that this could be real. He was content, for once in his life. Could it be such a bad thing to share his life with someone else?

His eyebrows knit together and he let his hand drop onto the mattress, looking up at the ceiling. When he had all the evidence against Raito, could he really let everything go and throw his feelings away? He sighed again and let himself relax into sleep.

---

"You don't look good. Did you eat something bad?"

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"No… I'm fine…" L stumbled to his seat, holding his head. Actually, it felt like his head was about to explode, and he was pretty sure that his lunch was about to come back up. He burped and made a face, his head falling onto the desk hard.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito was by his side, of course. He'd been more touchy-feely than he normally was. It was getting a little annoying, but he forced himself to bear with it. The pieces were slowly coming together, so any day he had with the brunette could be the last.

"I'm fine." L burped again and put a hand up to his mouth, swallowing thickly. God, that was disgusting.

Everyone started fussing over him, telling him that if he was sick, the case would go nowhere; they'd all have to work harder to make it up, and that if L was too lazy to see a doctor, that he should take better care of himself.

L jumped up and pushed everyone out of the way, nearly tripping over his chair. He ran for the nearest trashcan in the room and emptied out his stomach.

Everyone looked away, and Raito nearly got sick himself. He couldn't have done that in a bathroom? Then again, he probably wouldn't have made it. He gave L a disgusted look, directed at his back. He definitely wasn't kissing the man anytime soon, until he brushed his teeth good and washed his mouth out until it tasted and smelled minty fresh. Eugh.

L dry heaved a few times before he fell to his knees on the floor, leaning against the wall and panting slightly. His forehead felt a little sweaty, and he felt weak. What the hell was wrong with him? Watari helped him up and walked him back into his bedroom, telling him to rest. L tried to reach down for his laptop, but Watari quickly snatched that away. He put a cold washcloth on his forehead and told him he'd be back with some medicine and water.

L groaned and rolled on his side, curling up. He'd only been sick once in his life, and the percentage that he would actually throw up again from just eating chocolate was low. So why now?

* * *

Yaaaay. Almost five pages! That's good for me, though. O.o lol!

Anyway, just so you guys know, a few weeks passed in this chapter. Three or four, and… I don't know when a chick starts getting morning sickness. Maybe it's at two months, but… eh. There's more in the plot than little Lawli being preggers. XD

Anywho, review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Wooot! This is probably the fastest I've ever uploaded three chapters. There isn't much that's going to happen in this chapter, but, L's pregnancy moves along a little. Jus' a lil'. Hope you all enjoy. ^___^

Disclaimer: I dun't own a thing.

* * *

Raito stepped into L's room, shutting the door softly behind him with a strange smile on his face. If L was sick now, then he wouldn't be able to work on the case. Which meant that it would be easier to defeat that damned detective. But…

He frowned and crawled into the bed behind L, putting a hand on his stomach. Ryuk had to have been lying. Men couldn't… carry. It was impossible, unless… No. He specifically remembered that L did indeed have a dick. Before he got his memories back, L had been the more dominant one.

The detective stirred and turned his head, looking up at Raito tiredly. "Nn… What are you doing?" he asked, curling up more. He made a pained look and lay his head back down on the pillow, clutching at Raito's hand on his stomach. "It still… hurts…" he whimpered into the pillow, his grip tightening on the brunette's hand.

"Ow… Ryuu, you're okay. Let go." He moved his hand soothingly over his stomach and kissed his temple. "You'll be all right. Have you taken anything for it?"

L shook his head, his face still contorted from the pain. Raito trailed his lips down to his shoulder, supporting his upper body with his elbow, his other hand going through the detective's hair. He slowly relaxed, closing his eyes again, while Raito continued to brush his lips against every inch of skin he could reach.

It wasn't that he actually loved L or anything, but he just liked touching him. He tasted as sweet as he smelled, even though Raito hated sweet things. He usually drank his coffee black, and he barely used sugar for anything. But L was a different story.

He heard Ryuk cackling and snapped his head to up glare at him. "You're falling for the human, aren't you?" the Shinigami asked, and went back to cackling at the two.

"No, I'm not," he growled. L's body twitched and he stiffened. If L thought that the brunette was talking to himself, then he'd get suspicious again.

"You can barely control yourself around him! I think you don't want to admit it to yourself. When L finally realizes that he's baring your child… Hyuk! I can just imagine his face."

Raito grit his teeth together and leaned down to brush his lips against L's ear. "Ryuuzaki… We need to get you to a doctor soon." He didn't actually expect any kind of answer, but the other shook his head, turning around to bury his face in Raito's shirt. Raito chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Ryuu, you don't need to be afraid. It's not like they're going to hurt you."

L mumbled something that Raito didn't catch. Still, he sighed and pried the detective away from his shirt. "I promise. I'll go with you, okay?"

L looked up at him with big grey orbs for a moment. Raito almost looked away. Damn him for looking so innocent and fuckable. L finally nodded and turned back around, guiding Raito's hand up and down his stomach. He fell back to sleep with a small smile playing at his lips.

He blinked a few times, looking around the room. A bad feeling start to pool in the pit of his stomach. It was such a stupid idea to let him go. He knew he was Kira, but he still let him out of his sight. He'd even told him to stay home with his family! Not that Raito would even do that.

L clutched at his stomach, thinking he would get sick again, when he was aware of the shower running in the bathroom. He took a few calming breaths and lie back against the pillows. He wasn't already gone?

His question was answered when the bathroom door opened and Raito came out, wrapping a towel around himself He smiled softly at his lover, going over beside the bed to plant a kiss on L's lips.

L tilted his head to the side and nibbled on his thumb. "Why are you still here?" he asked. He wasn't trying to be mean or rude. He really did want to know why he was still there. He thought Raito would have just gone home after he got bored with watching L sleep.

Raito frowned and leaned back slightly, putting a hand on his hip. "Because I want to be." He leaned forward again, his lips brushing against L's neck as he spoke. "Don't' you want me here too, Ryuu?" He bit down on his skin, sucking on it lightly.

L made a noise in the back of his throat and gently pushed Raito away. He shrugged and stood, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his mouth out. He heard Raito sigh from the other room and snorted. The boy wasn't going to be able to get everything he wanted. At least, not from L.

Raito came into the bathroom, snacking his arms around L's middle, letting his towel drop to the floor. He turned the detective's face to kiss him, moving his lips down his jaw line. "I really want to stay with you, Ryuuzaki. I love my family, but…"

There was a pause and L's eye widened, and he swore his heart stopped for a moment. Raito wasn't going to say it, was he? Neither of them felt that way, so it would just be another lie.

"… But I like spending time with you more."

L let out a breath. Of course he wasn't going to say it. That would have been so unlike Raito. Hew shrugged, acting like he didn't care what the brunette did. "Fine. Stay." He looked in the mirror at both of them, seeing that soft smile, but predatory gleam in Raito's eyes. Had he always looked at him like that?

"Ryuuzaki… You need to learn to relax," Raito said, moving his hands up L's body. You don't sleep or eat right. No wonder you're sick." He moved his lips down to the base of the detective' neck, and to his shoulder.

L let out a soft sigh, tilting his head to the side slightly. Even though he knew this was probably just a trick to get him to let his guard down, it still felt good. He slowly closed his eyes. "I've had insomnia since I was a child, Raito-kun, and I've only gotten sick once before. That was for a completely different reason. I also eat like I do because I have very low blood sugar. If I ate 'normally' then my body would crash and start to shut down. "It would most likely take a while for it to completely shut down, but the result would be the same. "You wouldn't want me to DIE when we're so close to solving the Kira case, would you?"

Raito simply looked amused. "Of course not…" He turned L's body around, roughly pressing his lips to the detective's. They both sank to the floor after a moment, fighting each other for dominance. L gave in, naturally, letting Raito push him to the floor. he grabbed the brunette's hair, lifting his hips off the floor to meet his lover's. Raito bit and sucked on his neck, L's legs clinging to his waist. "Raito..." he breathed in the other's ear, licking up the shell. "I'm hungry... I need something..."

"Mm... Me too," he panted softly. A shiver went up Raito's spine and he turned them over so that he was on the floor, and started pushing his pants down.

"No--Raito-kun. I was serious. I need something to eat." He pulled away from Raito and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Watari. I need you to bring up something... Hm, teriyaki chicken and white rice."

"And what will you have?" Watari asked, thinking the chicken and rice was for Raito.=

L cocked an eyebrow. "That _is_ what I want." There was a moment of shocked silence, then Watari told him he'd have his food soon. L smiled and snapped his phone shut. He turned around to see Raito, with his pants unbuttoned, and a disappointed look on his face. "What?"

Raito sighed and stepped over to him, purposely brushing his hips lightly against the detective's. How can you think of food at a time like this?" he asked, gently pushing him against his wall and going for his neck again.

L made a small noise and tried to push Raito away. "Because I'm hungry. I thought that much was obvious."

Raito narrowed his eyes and slid down to his knees, jerking L's pants down to the floor.

"No! Raito. Wata--ahh... Hah..." He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stifle any noises. If Watari just suddenly walked in like this and saw them, what would he think? Would his trust in L disappear? Raito's tongue swirled around the tip of his member, and he realized tha the dind't care at the moment. He lifted his hips slightly and tried to push his head down. When Riato simply growled and puled away, glaring at L, the detective threw his head back agianst the wall. "Raito, please!"

Raito smirked and ran his tongue up and down L's shaft. "I thought you were hungry. You didn't want me a second ago."

"Ohh, Raito... I do." He sank to the floor, crying out when Raito finally took L into his mouth. He tried holding himself back, but whenever he did, Raito would started to pull back. "Yes, Raito... God, more..." It was like that was the magic word. Raito took him completely, holding his L's hips down, sucking hard on his member. He hummed around it, sending vibrations down tot he base, making L suddenly jerk his hips up sharply.

Raito gagged a little and pulled away. He turned L over and jerked his pants down adn rammed into him. He thrusted quick and hard, causing L's eyes to water slightly.

The detective pushed himself up on his hands and turned his head to look at the brunette. "Raito... Don't..." He gasped and pushed back against his thrusts. He knew that, just because his luck always sucked, Watari would come up soon and see them like this. He tightened himself around Raito, trying to speed things up. The teenager was always so stimulated. He always had Misa, dn L didn't understand why he didn't just take her instead. Raito didn't feel anything for either of them, but he could at least give L a break.

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door ten minutes later, and pushed back so he was on his knees. "... Of... Get off," he pante4d. Raito was the only person that could actually make him feel tired. The brunette increased his pace, grabbed L's hips and biting down on his shoulder and moaning against the skin. Footsteps could be heard outside the room, and L whimpered. Raito cried out and finally finished, but dind't immediately pull out of L. He turned the detective's head and gave him a wet and possessive kis, then ducked under the covers on the bed. He quickly closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, appearing to be asleep.

Watari came in just as L was finishing fixing his pants. The detective turned around and buttoned them, then turned back around to look at Watari. he took the food, his legs shaking a bit. Evne when Matsuda had figured otu their secret, he hand't had to move that fast. "Thank you," he mumbled, sitting down on the bed beside a "sleeping" Raito. He smiled at his caretaker and started to dig into his food, looking elsewhere. When he left, he let out a relieved sigh and continued eating.

Raito's face disappeared under the covers and forced L's pants back down. "No!" L objected with a full mouth. "I'm eat--shit..." he set his plate down, his fingers entrangling in Raito's hair. He closed his eyes, trying not to move his hips up too much again. But Raito's mouth was warm and it felt too good. He looked down at the brunette, who was looking up at him, his eyes a beautiful sepia colour. L parted his lips, panting. He cradled Light's head and rolled his hips up, almost subconsciously. "Nn... Raito... Raito... Raito!" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came, sinking against the mattress.

He was pulled into Raito's arms, and he almost forgot about his food. He just felt like being held and sleeping for the rest of his life. That wouldn't be too bad... He still smelt his food, but hsi eyes were closed. It was only then that he realized that Raito was stretching his arm over his body to steal some of his food. His eyes snapped open and he pushed the brunette off the bed. "Mine," he growled, picking his plate and fork again, digging in once more.

Raito stood and glared at L. He was surrpised to see the detective eating healthy--meat and rice, of all things. And white rice. That was virtually tasteless. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat on the bed next to L. "Since when did you start eating real food?"

L shrugged. "I was craving it," he said simply. "Is that so wrong?" He cocked an invisible eyebrow and finished off his chicken, going for his rice next.

Raito shifted on the bed and shook his head. "No... But it's just strange. Are you--" No. He wasn't going to ask _the _question. L would think he was crazy... Or sarcastic and mean, and kick him out until he wanted to talk to him again.

L looked at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. He dind't bug him about his question, but he was curious. He smiled slightly and let out a small laugh. "But Raito-kun... I'm just a strange person in general."

---

L felt something soft agianst his skin and opened his eyes. His gaze immediately went to the clock. Two in the morning. Well, he wasn't going to go back to sleep until later in the night. He turned his head ot stare grumpily at the source that woke him up. He blinked down at Raito who was kissing down his body. He sighed and tugged on his sleeve. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, frowning slightly. Even though he didn't necessarily need much sleep, he dind't like to be woken up until he absolutely had to. Being woken up just beacuse Raito was in the mood for the third time in three hours irritated him a little.

Raito looked up and saw L's face, but only smiled up at him. He wasn't afraid of the detective's bad moond. He had dealt with it before. "What do you think I'm doing?" he said and continued moving his lips down his body and stopped at hsi stomach, brushing his lips against the skin more tenderly than he had anywher else. L thought it was a little weird, but he dind't bother thinking about something so useless.

He supprted himself on his elbow, cocking an eyebrow down at the younger male. "I think you're bothering me ," he muttered and tried to push the other's face away so he could get up to prepare something for himself to eat.

Raito turned his head to kiss each other his fingers. He heard L's breathing slow and snapped his eyes up to his face. Well, he wasn't dying or anything, but his eyes were wide, and it appeared that he was having some internal conflict with himself.

L pulled his hand back and knit his eyebrows together. "...Why are you looking at me like that again?" There was an almost proud sparkle in his eyes when he looked at the detective. It was also caring and almost loving. It scared him. He'd looked at him like that when they were chained together, and it made him feel a little panicked. He refused to believe either one cared that deeply for one each other. It was impossible.

"Like what?" Raito asked. He moved his body up to kiss L, but the detective turned his head and pushed at his chest.

"Never mind. Why are you still here? You should be home, in your own bed." And L should have been alone, without the brunette taking up his space.

Raito looked hurt for a moment and nuzzled the older man's neck, pulling him into a close embrace, running his lips over his skin. "L... I wnat to stay here with you... I..." He cupped the other's face and pressed his lips against L's, slipping his tongue past plae lips, brushing agianst his own wet muscle. "L, please," he breathed and pulled back ever so slightly, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glistening. "I love you."

L's eyes went to a fierce ggrey and widened. He gave only one warning glare before the back of his hand came in contact with Raito's face and he kicked him off the bed. He quickly stood, his foot pushing into the curve of the brunette's back. "You can lie about being attracted to me... Hell, you can even lie to me about not being Kira, because I know that's what anyone would do in your position... But do **_NOT_** lie to me about _that_, Yagami."

Raito was surprised. L had caught him off guard, and his cheek still stung He had obviously seen through his lie, but how could he make him believe otherwise? He'd even got some tears flowing to his eyes, damn it! He gasped, trying to sound offended and upset. "Ryuu, you know I wouldn't lie about that... And I don't think you really believe that I'm Kira. Would you honestly let Kira make lo--"

"It's not love, Yagami. It's just physical. It's sex and nothing more. And... apparently, I would."

"God dammit, Ryuuzaki!" Raito turned his head to glare up at L. "Are you calling yourself a **whore** then?" He felt L kick his back--hard--and suddenly the pressure was taken away. He shot up and looked around. L was just reaching on the door, pulling the rest of his clothes on. "You're not running away from me, Ryuuzaki." He raced for the door, grabbing his pants and pulling them up around his waist, not bothering to fix them. He jerked L back in somewhat roughly and pushed him against the door, slamming it closed.

His eyebrows shot up, seeing salty liquid slowly running down L's face. "Do you think I'm a whore, Yagami?" He swallowed back a sob, glowering up at him. He'd been called that before, but not by someone like Raito... No, he was exactly like Raito, but he was different... somehow. "I'm not the one that started all of this, so I can call Watari right now and tell him you are unwelcome from coming into his room or staying after everyone's gone, ever again." He bared his teeth, gritting them together, probably trying to stop himself from beating the shit out of the brunette. "You're still a BOY. What the hell would you know?"

Raito clenched his jaw, his muscles jumping. He was caught between wanting to knock L to the floor and rid him violently until he leanred to not speak like that to his God; and just holding him until his tears stopped. He had to settle for the second one. He kissed his tears away, muttering, "I love you" each time he did. He picked him up, amazed that the detective would let him, with the death glares he was receiving. He brushed his lips loving from his temple to his jaw line, going back over to the bed and etting him down. He lay down next to him, pulling him once once again against his chest, resting his chin on the top of his head. "I love you, Ryuuzaki... and I wish you would believe me..." He kissed the top of his head and sighed. "Please, Ryuu... I didn't mean to upset you. It hurts not being able to hear you say it back..."

L went silent and nuzzle the other's chest and said something, which sounded like a whine.

Raito chuckled softly. "What?" he tilted his chin up, smiling softly down at him.

"I want peanut butter," L whined again. He received another chuckle and a soft kiss.

"Alright, Ryuu. Go to sleep with me, and I'll make something for you in the morning."

L blinked up at him. "You?"

"Yes, me," He swtiched all the light off and lie back behidn L, who snuggled back again him, not bothering to noticed the way his hands rubbed over his belly. He whispered in his ear how he'd just love to lay in bed with him all day and "make love" with his Ryuu. He kissed his skin tenderly, waiting until he heard his breathing even out before he smirked and settled down behind him. This was going to be easy...

But why waws his heart beating so happily in his chest.

Because he was winning, of course...

... That was it, right? His eyes opened for a moment and he looked down at his lover. He brushed his messy bangs back from his face to kiss his forehead. He did look adorably peaceful when he slept... He sighed again and closed his eyes. It didn't matter for now. All that mattered was winning all of L's trust.

* * *

Ooh, good job, jackass. You should never call a pregnant man a whore. Hahaha! Or just L, in general. DX Poor Eru-chan. It'll probably just get worse from now on out. Well... not worse, really. But I thought about something, and you're going to hate me later on. -evil laughter- Anyway, review~


	4. Chapter 4

L seriously thought about making a run for it when they called out one of his aliases. He didn't like doctors, do he sure as hell didn't want to be there. Doctors scared him... mostly because some of the ones he's met before were just too incompetent. HE could do a better job than they could. His leg started jumping again and Raito had to literally tear him away from his chair to drag him into the room.

"L! Stop being so immature about this! I'm sure it's just a really bad stomach virus or something. You'll be okay." The brunette sat him down on the bed and sat beside him in a chair. "I promise, you'll be okay." He kissed his forehead and smiled softly. "I'm right here... You have me, alright?"

L looked a little doubtful at first, but then he nodded his head slowly and crossed his arms over his stomach. He felt nervous, and that certainly wasn't helping anything. However, it was a mind over matter situation, and he wasn't going to worry himself over this and get sick. He wanted to keep his peanut butter down until it came out the RIGHT way.

The doctor soon came in, and L moved closer to the edge of the bed, near Raito. The younger male just smiled and rubbed his back. L pulled his knees up to his chest, looking at the doctor, obviously distrusting. The doctor started talking and L drowned him put with his thoughts and refused to speak. Raito's soft touch went away, and he heard the brunette telling the other man of his symptoms.

In the middle of everything, he heard the doctor say his name was Kaito, and something about a shot. He focused on the doctor's face, frowning. "Hnn?"

Kaito offered him a kind smile and moved forward a little bit. "Dont worry, Ryuuzaki-san. I just need a blood sample and--"

"No," L cut him off, pulling his knnes closer and pressed his back against the wall. The last time someone tried to get his blood, he had bruises going from a vein in his hand all the way up his lower arm because his veins were so small.

Raito and Kaito exchanged looks and Raito suddenly pulled L back on the bed, holding his arm out straight for the doctor to take blood. L snarled and tried to squirm away, but his lover wasn't going to let him go. He felt a sort of sharp pinch on his arm, struggling more. "No! Get off! Don't--" And just like that, the doctor was done.

Despite the look of determination in his eyes, Kaito smiled at him once more. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

L sent a glare to both of them and punched Raito square in the jaw. He jumped off the table and ran for the door, opening it and running out before the younger boy could catch up with him.

---

He had ran all the way back to headquarters, locking the door behind him when he reached his room. He flung himself on the bed and screamed and growled into the covers, kicking his legs. After he successfully messed up the bed, kicking the covers off and pushing the pillows to the floor, he huffed and sat there, cross legged and glaring at the floor.

That had probably tge first real tantrum he had since he was a kid, but he hated Raito for the time being. How could he do that to him? He probably just wanted to make him squirm, the fucking sadist. He better not come back any time soon, L thought, or the boy was going to be in pain for a long time.

**But what are you going to do without your Raito-kun? **a voice asked in the back of his head. Well, he could try to get some of his old life back. And even though sex was a good exercise routine, he could take a break from that.

And when he slept, he wouldn't have that feeling that an evil man was always sleeping behind him.

He swallowed thickly at that thought and looked down, his eyes stinging with tears. Raito was just a liar. He was a liar and a murderer. He didn't really love L. He was just going to use him until he got bored, and then he was going to kill him off.

He curled up on the bed into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a little sob.

He'd wanted to be able to save him. He wanted to be able to change him and say that he was with Yagami Raito, not Kira. It hurt to know he was all just part of the plan for world domination.

---

After Kaito looked at his jaw to make sure that the raven-headed man hadn't hit it too hard, he moved his own dark hair from his face and chuckled. "Ryuuzaki-san seems like a handful."

"Oh, he is," Raito said, grinning slightly. "When will the test results come back in?"

"In about a week or two."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell him." He walked out of the doctor's office, feeling only a little confident. He knew that L would go through some mood swings, but that had been a little much. What was wrong with him?

He walked around the city for an hour or so before he headed back to the hotel. He knew that L would be angry, but Raito wasn't going to go anywhere. He was going to make sure he was okay until he had their--er, his kid. He'd either kill him or lock him up somewhere so that he wouldn't be able to interfere with Kira.

He frowned and grimaced. Even for him that sounded s little harsh. He didn't know of he could just lock him away in the dark for a few years, without even being able to see his kid. Maybe just killing him WOULD be easier. His stomach turned and he felt his heart sink, but he shrugged off the feeling for now.

He walked up to the room and tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. He growled and moved back and kicked at the door until it opened. He stomped into the bedroom with an angry look on his face. "L, you need to...!" He frowned and stopped. The detective was actually asleep. That was surprising and rare. Of course, being pregnant did tire a person out, but...

He went over to the bed and sat down beside the detective, his frown deepening. His cheeks were red and wet from crying. He may not have actually loved L like he claimed he did, but he didn't like it when he actually cried. It didn't suit him. It made him look weak and vulnerable... And for some reason, that tore at Raito's heart. He looked lost and fragile. He hated L for it. It seemed that Raito had a little bit of his heart left, after all.

He carefully moved L from his position and onto his lap in front of him. He let the other man's head rest against his chest, soothingly running his fingers through his hair and kissed his shoulder, wrapping an arm protectively around his stomach. He rubbed his stomach and shook him gently. "L..." he whispered on his ear, his lips brushing against the skin. "Wake up. I have tell you something..."

L turned his head away from Raito, making a small noise before he went back to sleep, putting his hands over Raito's subconsciously.

Raito smiled smiled softly to himself. He hated the fact that he was going soft, but the older man was adorable sometimes. The way he slept with his thumb to his mouth, curled up on the bed made him look sort of like a cat. He brushed hos lips against his neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I love you, L," he whispered.

L's black eyes opened slowly, taking in everything around him. He still felt exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of his life. He was hungry, tired, lazy, and yet he wanted to work and avoid any and all food. He groaned softly at the headache that was slowly forming and put a hand up to his head. He closed his eyes and would have gone back to sleep, if not for the soft lips on his neck. He froze, a scowl slowly making it's way on his face.

He jerked Raito's hands from his body and started to move away, but was easily pulled back into the brunette's lap, falling into his strong hold. "No! Let me go!" He tugged at his hands again, growling and snarling at him. "You're such a liar. If you don't let me go now, you will not be allowed to come back here." He heard the brunette snort and clawed at his hands again.

"You wouldn't be able to last a week before you'd end up asking me to come back." The detective growled again, wrapping his fingers around his wrist until his nails dug painfully into his skin. He only heard the brunette chuckle softly and took L's hands into his.

"L... I have to tell you something." He paused, waiting for L to spit an insult or threat at him. It never came, so he continued. "I know why you've been getting so sick... and why you feel the way you do. You're not going to believe me, but... you are..." He sighed softly and lifted his lips slowly and nipped at his neck. "You're beautiful."

L clenched his teeth and elbowed him in his stomach, smiling bitterly when he heard a grunt of pain. He crawled off the bed and ran for for door, but Raito got to him before he could even touch the knob. He was pulled back into the bedroom, kicking and shouting. The brunette tossed him on the bed and straddled his waist. "I'm tired of hearing your lies, Yagami! Get off me and leave now!"

Raito leaned back a bit and blinked. L wanted him to leave? For how long? He narrowed his eyes and scowled down at him. "No, L. I'm not going to leave you like this. You need me." He winced even before L gave him a death glare that would even make Soichiro think about making a run for it.

"I don't _need_ you. I don't know who you think you are, but you should get the illusion out of your head that I even WANT you. Now... _leave_."

Raito clenched his teeth together and stood. That hurt more than he wanted it to. But how could the detective say such a thing? Of course he needed him! Once he learned what was wrong with him...

That was it.

He knit his eyebrows together and took a step back, looking hurt. He even managed to get a fear tears in his eyes, though they wouldn't fall. "If... If that's how you really feel..." L sat up and pointed to the door. After staring at L for a few seconds, he nodded and stepped forward, placing a kiss on his forehead and left, a smirk coming to his face as soon ad his back was turned to L.

---

L looked at the door for what seemed like an eternity. Wouldn't Raito come back, as stubborn as he was, and make L come back to his senses? He was going to come back, wasn't he?

No. The detective had told him to leave... He wasn't going to come back. L didn't want him to, anyway.

L swallowed thickly, feeling his eyes starting to sting. He lay down on the bed, hugging a pillow and curling up. The bed felt so empty without Raito there. He already missed his embrace, but he'd just have to get used to it. He wasn't going to let the brunette into his life again... He couldn't. He'd lied to him so many times, giving him false comfort. L didn't need him, didn't want him.

The tears slowly fell from his eyes and he buried hos face into the pillow. There was no more Raito. No more "I love you". L was alone again, and he couldn't turn back.

---

He woke to his cell phone ringing and vibrating in his pocket. Without opening his eyes, he flipped it open. "Yes?"

"Ryuu..."

L's eyes snapped open. What the hell? How did the brat even get his number? Did he not know that he meant what he said?

"Ryuuzaki... Please... I'm sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me. If you'd just tell me why--"

"I thought I got rid of you," the detective said as coldly as he could. "Goodbye, Kira." He shut his phone and stood, throwing it out the window. He stared down at the busy street and grey sky for a moment before he retreated back to his bed, cuddling next to the pillow again.

He just wanted the boy to leave him alone. He wanted his previous life back again, when he didn't need anyone or need to feel anything to be happy. Raito had already changed him, and he didn't know how long he could last by himself.

---

A week later, L got the results from his test. He didn't believe them, so he called the doctor. Kaito had read the test over and over again to make sure that nothing had gone wrong. Still, he said he wanted L to come back in for another test. L declined, of course.

However, just to make sure, he asked Watari to buy him a few pregnancy tests from the store. He didn't believe the doctor, but... He wanted to prove him wrong.

While Watari was gone, L paced around the room nervously. What would happen if all the tests said positive? He knew they wouldn't, but still... Well, he was glad he was a man, because if he could get pregnant, he would have to beat Raito until he was unrecognizable.

And when he took five tests, and they all said 'positive', he planned to so just that.

---

Raito had been staring at his ceiling for a week. He didn't even write in the Death Note. Ryuk had been telling him that he was losing his touch, but he ignored him. His damned opinion wasn't useful or wanted.

He wanted to touch L again. He wanted to taste every inch of his skin again and feel him moving beneath him, calling out his name and falling for him again when Raito would utter those three certain words...

He groaned as he realized that he was just giving himself a boner. Goddammit...

He licked his lips and contemplated on fixing it himself, but a knock at his door and his father's voice stopped him from thinking any further. The door opened and he sat up straight, wondering what he wanted... Or why he was even home.

"Raito." Raito blinked at him, waiting for him to continue. He looked a little uncomfortable, and maybe... Agitated? "Ryuuzaki wants you to come back to Headquaters."

When his father left, a crazy grin made it's way across his face. He was right. It had only been a week, and L was crawling back to him. Perfect.

He changed and got ready, jogging down the stairs and disappearing, leaving his family confused and slightly curious.

Raito walk quickly to headquarters, trying to look as calm as he usually did. He fought hard to keep himself from laughing out loud, ignoring the odd looks he was getting. He blinked and cocked an eyebrow. Maybe it was actually showing on his face. He kept his head low and his eyes directed at the ground the rest of the way.

When he reached the building and ran up the stairs to L's room, taking two steps at a time, and opened the door, he frowned, taking a step further inside the room. "Ryuuzaki?" He took two more cautious steps and jumped slightly when the door slammed behind him. Before he even got a chance to turn around, he was tackled to the ground, the angry raven-headed man pulling on his hair to force him to tilt his head back. "You already knew, didn't you?" He hissed, his tugging a little more aggressively on Raito's hair. The teenager gasped in pain, trying to get the detective to let go.

"L! Are you crazy? Let go!" He had never wanted so bad to just turn around and slap the crazy detective silly.

"Tell me the truth and I will," he hissed. "You _knew_ about it, didn't you? Why the hell didn't you tell me from the beginning? Why?!"

Raito grit his teeth and tried to pry L's hands from his hair. "Dammit! Because I knew you'd act like _this!_ Let me go, you crazy son of a--" His head was turned sharply, and he thought the pregnant detective was going to try to break his neck.

When he saw the look on his face, his eyes widened. He looked seriously PISSED. Not like when they were fighting it out, but more like he was angry enough to kill him. He wouldn't, though... would he? "You've already made my life hell. Damn it. I should just send you off to the police. I don't give a damn what your father would say, or what would happen to my reputation. You sick, twisted bastard!" He pulled on his hair again, wanting to just bash his skull into the carpet. He heard Raito cry out, the pain making tears come to his eyes. Ooh, _that_ was it.

He let his hair go, but twisted his arms behind his back. He pulled him up and walked over to the bed and shoved him to the floor. He reached under the bed, pulling his arms up over his head, near the bedpost. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his wrists to the bedpost.

"L!! Wh-what is your problem! I didn't do it on purpose! Fucking bastard, let me go!"

L stared at him coldly and turned, walking to the door. "If, by some miracle, you do manage to get loose..." He turned to look at him with a twisted smirk that even made shivers go down Raito's back, "I'm going to put you somewhere much worse than that cell. Understand?" The smirk went away and he glared at him, then disappeared out the door, slamming it behind him.


	5. Author's Note

I have no idea why chapter 4 was part of chapter 3, but it's fixed, for anyone who's already read it. -.-


	6. Chapter 5

For some reason, it was harder to be male and pregnant at the same time than L would have thought. He would have thought (hoped, prayed to whatever God there was) that it would be different. It only made sense that it would differ from female pregnancies. He thought that it should be the exact opposite—maybe instead of his body creating estrogen, it would create more testosterone so that he'd be more…-dare he say it?—male. It was so stupid, though.

He didn't know why he would have assumed something like that, because pregnancy was pregnancy, whether female or male. There was no changing it, and certainly no denying it. He really wanted to do that sometimes, too. But then he was reminded with the mood swings that he would have to dismiss to the force as L just being a bad mood. Maybe it was the weather…

He also had to hide the fact that he was basically chaining Raito to a bed so that he couldn't touch him, but even keeping the other men out of his room was easier than… _this._

At the end of the night, he would mentally scold himself for letting his emotions get in the way so much, break down and sob about his cake not being sweet enough, then Watari would come in with some tissues and more dessert with a hot cup of coffee, just as he liked it. When he was done with that, Watari would walk him to his room, lead Raito into another room so that L could sleep alone, and bid him good night. Then finally, L would curl up as he usually did, gaze into the darkness until his body disobeyed him once again, and forced him to sleep.

Raito wasn't having very much fun, either. He tried to get L to look into his eyes just once and try to talk to him when he came in. Instead, he either ignored him or "accidentally" pushed into him or stepped on him. L was just trying to make his life hell… But it wasn't like he made L… **pregnant**... on purpose! He didn't know what would happen if he fucked him. Now the crazy detective acted like he'd had it planned out all along.

So, for the next two weeks, he was cold-hearted and rude to him, only unchaining him so he could eat and move to the other room. Even then, he only had about five minutes. He was so hungry most of the time and so _humiliated_ that he couldn't help but wish for L's death. Maybe if he thought about it enough, it would happen.

However, he thought about it all the time, but it never happened.

And so, when L came to sit down in front of him with a plate full of food, Raito thought that maybe it would just get shoved in his face. He scowled and moved back a little. "What are you doing?"

L stared at him for a moment before he put the plate down in front of him, then crawled onto the bed, snuggling into the pillows. Raito turned his head to look curiously at the lump in the covers. _What the hell_? He decided he was going to be nice now? For how long? L and his damned moods…

He growled softly to himself and pushed himself up on his feet and gritted his teeth, feeling his legs stiffening. He almost fell over again because his legs were asleep, but let himself fall onto the bed instead. He looked at L, thinking he might just kick him off, but he didn't even move.

Raito swallowed thickly and sat up, glaring at the chain that was cuffed around his left wrist. It was keeping him from moving too much, but he was on the bed, so he could finally get some decent sleep…

If only he could keep himself from touching L.

He stared over at the detective, curled up near the pillows. He hadn't had sex in two weeks, and that was punishment enough. Neither of them had been touched in two weeks. Watari was always watching him, so it wasn't like he could take care of his problem himself…

He heard L made a cute sleepy moan and bit his lip. He could already feel a throbbing between his legs. Damn him for making him wait so long. Misa wouldn't have done that to him, but then again, he really didn't have any interest in her whatsoever. L was lucky that he was still useful, because then he would be DEAD.

L moaned again and Raito scowled. He had to be doing it on purpose, the bastard. The brunette watched as L's fingers started to dig into the sheets, tensing and shaking a little. Oh God…

Raito moved forward a little, nudging L onto his back, using his free hand to trail all over his body. If he was going to be a tease, asleep or not, Raito would take him.

He brushed his fingers over the bulge in L's pants, getting an immediate reaction. L arched his back and turned his face to the side, lifting his hips into his hand. Raito smirked and leaned forward, pushing one hand into the back pocket of his pants. L seemed to like that too, even though he was just trying to find he damn key.

He grinned when he found the small key, using it to set his left wrist free. He looked down at L and pushed his hand into his pants, messing with the hem of his boxers, using his other hand to push his shirt up to play with his nipples.

"Uhnn… Raito—" He got louder as Raito finally pulled his boxers down and wrapped his lips around his throbbing member. L's fingers dug into the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. It seemed like he might finish earlier than usual, but at least he might shut the hell up. Raito hummed around him, lapping his precum from his tip…

Suddenly he felt a stinging on his face and pulled back, touching his cheek and licking his lips. What _now?_ He looked at L, frowning deeply. Well, apparently, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

-Line-

_L writhed under Raito, wrapping his legs around his waist. His eyes fluttered closed, his lips parting. He didn't try or want to stop the noises that were passing his lips. It felt so good, and he didn't have a problem showing him how much he was enjoying it. "Uhnn… Raito—" He gasped, his hips lifting completely off the bed as Raito went deeper, pounding mercilessly into him. He felt the boys' warm hand wrap around his member, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Oh, God… He heard him hum, and somehow that made him nearly go over the edge…_

He opened his eyes, staring down at Raito, who looked a little busy. He stayed in a daze for a moment, thinking he might still be dreaming. He closed his eyes once more, moving his hips a bit, but soon realized that he was NOT asleep. He could have done a lot of things but only chose one.

He could have went along with it and let Raito finish his business, but it might not end there. L wasn't' willing to be his fuck buddy anymore and he was definitely going to let him know that.

He also could have just started to freak out, but he chose to jolt up and slap him hard across the face. He pulled the covers over himself, glaring at Raito. He grit his teeth, his eyes started to water. He almost regretted not letting him finish. Now they _both _had a problem. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, already feeling around his pocket for his phone to call Watari. He hadn't seen Watari mad very much, but he knew his caretaker was getting sick of the brunette, too.

Raito narrowed his eyes and grabbed L's wrists, letting out a low growl. He knew he wasn't exactly helping the situation like this, but he couldn't let Watari know what was happening. He didn't want to go back into that damned room by himself again. "L, just listen to me for a few damn minutes! You don't understand—"

"WATARI!" L tried to squirm away from him, but Raito pinned him against the mattress.

"Stop it! I _told_ you…" He roughly pressed his lips against the detective, feeling him go still and return it with heated passion. Raito pulled back slightly, looking down at him with an irritated look on his face. What was he, bipolar? L either hated him or he didn't. He couldn't want to get rid of him then just melt when Raito showed him some sort of affection.

… _For the first time in my life, I feel like an idiot. _He leaned back down again, kissing him tenderly, watching as L's face went from angry to relaxed and entangled his fingers in his hair, being just a bit rougher than he probably needed to. L moaned softly, his hand disappearing somewhere in his pants. Raito waited for the detective to kick of his pants and let the brunette continue what he was trying to do before, but he did the opposite.

L pushed at Raito's chest, frowning, though his eyes looked clouded. "Watari will be here in approximately fifteen seconds. He won't be happy to see you like this."

Raito's eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused, but then, exactly fifteen second later, Watari opened the door. Raito looked between L and Watari, and had half a mind to punch the bastard in his face. He gave him a dark look and removed himself from the detective, a deep frown on his face. "You did that on purpose," he growled, standing still as L got the key back and handcuffed both of Raito's wrists together.

"Of course, Yagami-kun. You didn't think that I'd just let my guard down because of _you_, did you?" L watched as Watari took the teenager out of the room, then curled up again, pulling his knees to his chest. He had been so stupid. How could he let himself sleep when that brat was around? He knew he shouldn't have given him any chances, but he'd thought… Raito would never change. He was Kira; why would he be any different now? L would need extra protection from him now, but he didn't know if he was even going to keep the child, or even let it be born in the first place.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes widening. It was too early for it to even be considered human. It would matter if he got an abortion… would it? But then… he'd be just like Kira if he thought like that. It would still be a _baby_. It was a living, breathing thing, even if it didn't look like a real baby yet.

But he certainly couldn't keep it. It would always be in danger, there would be risks. So he obviously had to give it away to someone. But who? And what if he got too attached to it? He groaned, pulling at his hair. He certainly wouldn't give it to Raito. He was still be accused of being Kira, and he wasn't stupid enough to let the boy trick the poor kid into believing that what Kira was doing was actually good.

He'd have to give it up to someone he knew and trusted… Someone that would never turn their back on him, even if it meant sacrificing themselves if they didn't…

He pressed his lips together. He knew who would be able to take care of the baby once it was born, but… was he still even alive? He hadn't talked to the man in years, and what if he was in some kind of trouble? What if, for some reason, Kira had already killed him?

He sighed heavily and shook his head, wrapping his arms around his stomach. There had to be someone else. Anyone else…

He closed his eyes and nibbled on his thumb, trying to think of someone responsible. Watari was the first person on his mind, but even if Watari wanted to retire after the Kira case was solved, he knew the man would still want to be at his side. He wouldn't be at his side _all the time_ but they'd still be in the same place, and it was still just as dangerous.

But why was he even thinking about it so soon? There were good orphanages it could be put in, and once L did that, he'd never have to worry about it again. He wouldn't have to look at it, touch it, or think of it. Ever.

But why did that suddenly make him so sad?

LxLxLxLxLxLxLxLx

He felt pain everywhere.

His head was pounding, his limbs felt too heavy to move, and it felt like the thing inside his stomach was trying to tear itself out. He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to get someone, _anyone_ to hear him and take him to the nearest damn hospital. He was going to die along with the baby if he didn't get help _now_.

He didn't hear any footsteps, and no one else was in the room with him. "Watari!" He paused, holding his breath to hear him coming down the hall. He was old, but if L was in trouble, he would come running into the room.

For the next few minutes, he heard nothing but his own agonizing screaming coming from his throat and his pleads for SOMEONE to come and find him. "P-Please… make it stop…" he sobbed, clutching at his stomach. He went quiet again, hearing someone approaching the room. _Finally. Someone is coming to…_

He opened his eyes to look up, expecting to see Watari, but he saw red-brown eyes and a malicious smile. He whimpered and tried to sit up and move away, but his body just felt so heavy and useless. "N-no… No! WATARI! It's Raito! He's going to KILL us!"

Raito laughed softly and bent down by the bed, putting his hand on L's stomach. "I would never hurt our child, L. He's too important to Kira…" A sharp dagger was suddenly in his hand, and L felt his hope dwindling down to nothing. "But you… you're useless." He held the dagger high and L's eyes squeezed shut.

When he opened them again, he was in a hospital. He felt a pressure on his stomach, and some… pulling. He tried to look down, but a white curtain blocked his view. If it was already time, then he knew what was happening. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes again, gripping at the covers. It had to almost be over… it had to. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, not knowing… And what happened to Raito?

He heard crying and felt a pulling at his stomach again, and sigh of relief blowing past his lips. The curtain was removed, and he saw the doctor, but just barely. He was so tired…

"Congratulations, Ryuuzaki! It's a girl!"

L felt like he should have been happy, but he wouldn't feel that way until he could hold it. He weakly reached out, but the doctor moved back.

"Ah-ah-ah, L… She's mine. You didn't want her in the first place… You won't have to look at her, touch her, or think about her ever again."

"N… No! Raito, you can't do this to me!" Again, he tried to sit up, but he was pushed back down by Kira.

"Goodbye, _Itoshii_."

L saw a splatter of blood and looked down, a dagger in his chest. It wasn't there the whole time. "K… Kira…"

Kira tilted his head back and laughed loudly, and L screamed once more before everything went black and he…

"NO!" L sat up in the bed, clawing and looking around. "Give her back! GIVE HER BACK!" He was pushed back down, but he fought back. He had to kick and bite and punch to get the baby back. He couldn't let her go…

"Ryuuzaki! Calm down! You're going to hurt Watari-san!"

L's eyes opened and he stilled, looking up at Raito and Watari. So… it had all been a dream… Just a dream… But he still couldn't let Raito near him. He would try to take his child away. He shook his head and sat up, moving away from him. "Y-you… get out…"

Raito's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to move forward to hold him, but L let out a scream that hurt the teen's ears.

"I said get out! Get out NOW!"

Raito stumbled back, quickly getting out of the room. He wondered if L had lost it as he stayed outside the door and pressed his ear to the wood.

L curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach again. He heard Watari's voice and how he tried to comfort him, but it was no use. L's whole body was trembling, and it felt as if Raito really had stuck that dagger into his chest. "H-He… He took her from me… He wouldn't even let me hold her, not once… She sounded so scared…" He pushed Watari's hands away, wanting to just disappear into the mattress until his body and mind calmed down. Instead, he hid his face in the pillow, grabbing another one to hold it close to his chest. "Watari… we have to make sure… Raito never sees that child…"

He didn't know if Watari nodded, or if he had actually left already, but he didn't get a response back. He closed his eyes once more, and when they opened them again, there was a fresh, hot cup of tea on the night stand next to the bed.

* * *

I know that this probably isn't what you guys were expecting, but this is what I came up with, and I really just wanted to get this chapter up here. If you dont' like it, well... too bad. I'm not changin' a thing. XP But things will get better. Eventually. Raito MIGHT realize his mistakes, AND that he loves L more than he loves being Kira, but that's really OOC. _I_ don't have a problem with that, but there are picky biatches that are like "Whatever, ho! He would NEVER do that." And do that finger snapping thing. :D

Anyway, reviews are appreciated... Flames are not. So... just be nice. Not really in the mood for immature people that have nothing better to do than be asses because they think someone else's IMAGINATION (I'm just doing this for fun, I don't own anything, I'm not going to change anything in the real anime/manga, since the series is COMPLETE) sucks. So yes. Review. :)

Also, itoshii means 'lover'.


End file.
